The present application relates to a sink, in particular a kitchen sink.
According to a further aspect, the application relates to a (kitchen) workplace comprising a sink and a worktop, said worktop having a cut-out therein, in which said sink is installed.
Furthermore, according to another aspect thereof, the application relates to a method of installing a sink in a worktop cut-out.
Finally, according to yet another aspect, the application relates to a device for installing a sink in a worktop cut-out.
Today, different installation methods are used for installing sinks, in particular kitchen sinks, in a built-in kitchen.
Using the undermount method, the sink has outwardly directed flanges along its side walls, which flanges are fixed to the lower surface of a worktop by means of brackets or the like. Accordingly, with the undermount method, the sink has to be installed from below the worktop which may be cumbersome and difficult.
So-called inset or slimtop sinks present an edge portion around the sink bowl, which edge portion is intended to be placed on top of the upper worktop surface when installing the sink. The sink in question further presents clamps which are—on one side—attached to said edge portion, whereas the other extremity of said clamps is brought into contact with the lower worktop surface. Then, by means of screws comprised in said clamps, the sink is fixed to the worktop. Again, the main installation work has to be done from below the worktop, which can be cumbersome and difficult. Furthermore, said clamps can present a rather intricate design.
So-called flushmount sinks differ from the above-mentioned inset or slim top sinks in that said edge portion of the sink is not located on top of the upper worktop surface, but is located in a shallow circumferential recess around a worktop cut-out. In this way, the sink does not protrude from the upper worktop surface, which can be appreciated for reasons of design and hygene. Flushmount sinks are fixed to the worktop by clamps, much like inset or slim top sinks.